


Seth's a Marshmallow

by Zombiecazz



Series: Mexican Honeymoon [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, reconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's on the bus. Seth's waiting at the terminal. Nerves, relief, smut.<br/>What it's like to meet up again after some time apart.<br/>Future Fic, fluffy snapshot set after Wildest Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth's a Marshmallow

Seth was freaking out. His palms sweaty, he couldn't stop pacing and his heart felt like it was about to explode. Maybe he should have stayed in the car, but when he had been, he'd just spent his time bouncing his right leg up and down so hard the muscle in his thigh gone into spasm.

Kate's bus was 10 minutes away and he had no idea how to calm the fuck down-  _Get your act together Gecko. You are a grown man and this is not your first rodeo with Kate. Christ you've already seen her naked. Pull yourself together!- The_ pep talk had little or no effect on his hands or heart.

Kate couldn't wait to see Seth, even long bus journey had not dampened her excitement. It would be the first time they'd been able to meet up since they reconciled. They were having to do the long distance thing as there was no way that Seth was going back into the USA. He'd make it 5 feet across the border before finding himself in handcuffs and heading back to Jail- Seth wouldn't cope with being back there and Kate had no intention of letting him go, not now that she'd found him again.

Kate was positive that Seth wasn't enjoying the long distance thing anymore than she was, but he was putting up with it as he desperately wants her to finish College. She was okay with letting him think that this is what she wants, he was already dealing with enough guilt for a lifetime. He still blamed himself for the loss of her family and her innocence, she, on the other hand, had completely forgiven him a long time ago. This long distance relationship was the last thing she wanted, Kate already had her bags packed and was all set to run for the border, as soon as he was ready- Ready to tear his clothes off, hump him stupid and make more Gecko babies.

Kate was happy with amount of liberation she already had. She could shoot a gun, kill a Culebra with a pointy stick and hold her own in an argument with Richie. Seth though, was not ready for that step- To let her give up on education and freedom. He'd only agreed to the relationship because he couldn't let her go fully. She can just imagine him pacing and sweating just waiting for her bus to arrive. God she loved that man, but he was such a marshmallow at times.

xXx

 

Seth watches as Kate's bus pulls in, looking up he sees her walking of the bus. A rueful smile plays across his face-  _why does she always manage make him feel 15 again?_ He's feeling positively giddy at the sight of her and Seth _Motherfucking_ Gecko did not get giddy.

He waits for her to come to him- in all honesty he didn't want trip over his own feet in his rush to get her into his arms, much better to just stay still and wait for her. He loves that girl, but damn she's so much more in control of this than he is- This girl turns him into a total marshmallow.

Kate's  positively bouncing-  _How had she got so lucky?-_ That gorgeous man with his suckable lips, tanned arms and gorgeous scruff was all hers. She couldn't wait to get back to his place and worship that glorious body of his. Kate gives him the biggest smile as she walks into his arms- nothing had ever felt more like home than being surround by his warmth and smell.

He crushes Kate's small body into to him and whispers into her neck "I missed you."

"Same here Gecko, can't wait to get back to yours. Need you so bad."She tells him, kissing his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

"I've created a monster." Seth groans into her ear.

Kate pulls away from him and gazes up into his chocolate eyes. "Nope, not a monster, just a girl who is in love with this guy, that she's missed him so bad that she needs to feel all of him against all of her- before she implodes! Now shut up and drive."

 xXx

Sitting in the car, Kate has no idea how stop herself from reaching over to touch the smoking hot guy driving the stick shift beside her. She literally needs to sit on her hands to stop them roaming across to Seth's chest.

"Stop doing that Princess." Seth's voices startles her. He's not said much since she arrived. It that's okay, the air between them is full of electricity, totally loaded, but in not at all uncomfortable.

"Stop what?" She wasn't conscious of doing anything, other than sitting on her hands.  
"Biting your bottom lip."  
"Oh!"  
"Have you any idea what it's doing to me?" This question is asked in such a dark seductive voice that Kate just has to look at him- Bad move- He's looking straight back at her through hooded eyes. She almost launches herself across the seat at him.

"Right, right-" she stutters "-I'll look out the window and you keep your eyes on the road. Then maybe we'll get there in one piece." Kate turns to gaze out the window with a smile-  Thank goodness the drive wasn't too long. She's pretty sure if it was any longer, they'd be finding somewhere they could pull off, then they'd be sharing a back seat and necking like teenagers.

Seth turns away from Kate, doing his best to concentrate on the road ahead- Hell, she was right, if he didn't get his head in the game, they'd end up in a ditch or at least pulling up so he could grab her and do all those wicked things that were running through his head at the moment.

"Okay...Okay tell me about your trip." They talked about her trip; how College was going; what Seth had been up to since they'd last seen each other. Fortunately this got them through the last few miles of the journey back to his house without incident.

 xXx

They pulled up in front of Seth's Villa, Kate had been there once before. That had been the weekend they'd reconnected, an extremely memorable weekend, although she couldn't really remember much about the Villa itself. She's pretty sure it had all the normal rooms, but other than Seth's bedroom and the bathroom, she couldn't tell you what any of it looked like.

Seth grabs Kate's bag from the trunk, retrieving his keys he opens the front door. As soon as she walked in and the door closed behind them, his arms are pulling her back towards his chest. "Oh no you don't." She laughs. "This time I want the tour first!"  
"Come on Kate, don't be like that. You know you'd rather be....."  
"No! Tour now!" She can't help, but laugh at his disappoint face.  
"Fine, fine. Come here."  
Kate knew she'd won this one, so she moves back towards him and settles into his arms. "This is the living room, this the dining kitchen and this is the bedroom." Seth tells as he pulles her towards the bed.  
"Hey, hey! Grabby hands. Seriously I'm pretty sure there are more rooms and...." Seth cuts her of abruptly by sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

Seth had had enough, the rooms could wait, dinner could wait- Seth could no longer wait. He had no control left, he needed to feel Kate against him. It had been far too long without her and he just couldn't hold out any longer. Running his fingers through her long hair, he grasps both her shoulders. Pulling them back so he can kiss and suck his way across Kate's chin and down the side of her neck- _Damn she tasted good._

He runs his hands down Kate's back to grab her ass, with a quick flex of his biceps he has Kate exactly were he wants her- legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and hot pussy rubbing against his raging, jeans covered hard on. He groans into her neck as he carries her towards the couch, each step sliding her core firmly against his hard length. The bedroom is definitely too far away.

Placing her onto the couch and he steps back to shrug out of his jacket. Kate's hands immediately go for his zip. "Not yet princess." He rasps, as he grabs her hands to move them away from his zip. "This will be over way to soon if we go there first."

Seth has no idea where his control was coming from, he loves being inside Kate. What he does know though, is that he needs to feel Kate writhing and moan against his mouth before he will allow himself to be buried fully inside her.

"At least take your shirt off." Whines Kate. "I've missed seeing you."

He easily obliges and pulls his shirt off over his head to a resounding groan from Kate. "God damn, you're gorgeous!" She exclaims, as she scrambles forward to run her nails down his tanned abs. The sharp sting of her nails,mquickly followed by her tongue and her lips as she licks and nibbles soothingly across his firm flesh. Seth lets his head fall forward to watch her pink lips running across his darker flesh. It feels so good and looks so very hot.

Pushing Kate gently back onto the couch, Seth kneels before her and helps remove her boots and socks whilst Kate shimmies out of her jeans and underwear. He has to sit back on his heels and admire how glorious she looks- Head flung back, legs spread and her beautiful moist pussy just beginning to blossom through her folds.

"Seth please?" She moans "Please what, little lady?" Kate's eyes open, she stares straight at him. "Please come closer and lick me, suck on me, fuck me with your tongue." She pleads. He can't help the groans that escape, his cock twitches and hardens - as though knocking to get out. Her dirty mouth almost breaks his resolve? She's so vocal about her wants and needs. It's a huge turn on for him when she tells him exactly what she wants- He was forever asking her and she always gives him what he needs- hot wicked instructions from her pretty, pink lips.

Leaning forward he positions Kate close to the edge of couch, licking his lips before descending between her spread thighs to kiss all round her clit. She moans in delight, spreading her thighs further so she could feel Seth's scruff teasing her folds as his mouth settles into sucking, kissing and flicking her sensitive clit.

Kate loves the feel of Seth's mouth on her, the hot, wet, firm pressure quickly has the heat building at the base of her spine. He licks down her pussy and started fucking her with his tongue, before sliding a couple of fingers inside her. He sets a quick rhythm of finger thrusts and clit sucking that had Kate's back bowing off the couch. She can feel her orgasm racing up her spine, suddenly she exploding- Fisting Seth's head and pushing it firmly into her pussy as she cums, keening and shuddering on his mouth and fingers.

She collapses boneless back onto the couch, letting Seth's mouth gently suck and kiss her pussy through the last remnants of her orgasm."That is the most beautiful site in the world." He groans, as he sits back to admire her. "The image of you pink and gasping as I make you cum is the only thing that gets me through these weeks apart." 

Kate chuckles- he's looking just as fucked- pupils blown, wet mouth, swollen lips, she pulls him into a sloppy kiss, sucking her taste from around his lips, "Why thank you kindly sir. The pleasure was all mine."

"I doubt that, princess."

He stands and Kate can clearly see the outline of his rock hard cock through his jeans-  _God she needed him inside her!_ With that thought in mind she pushes herself of the couch and strips off her top and bra. Flinging them in Seth's direction she saunters off, completely naked, in the direction of Seth's bedroom.

"Well Loverboy." She taunts over her shoulder "I think it's time we took care of your little problem."

Seth shakes himself out of his stupor. She continually surprises him with her self confidence and relaxed attitude around him. He didn't think he could possibly love her more.

Shaking his head as he follows her towards his room, he has to grin to himself when he realises what she'd said "Small problem my ass." He mutters, looking forward to her feeling just how big His problem is.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments.  
> My first attempt at smut. How did I do?


End file.
